Andromeda 'Vadum
Andromeda Vadum (formally known as Andromeda 'Vadumee before the Covenant Civil War) is a Sangheili Supreme Commander of the Covenant army before and after the Great Schism. He fought in many battles, and he joined the Covenant separatists to fight alongside his brother Rtas' Vadum and gained experience in combat and commanding fleets of carriers. Later he left the Covenant Separatists and formed a new faction allying himself with the Covenant Separatists he would fight to take out the Covenant Remnant as well as other enemies that oppose the Sangheili Alliance. *Imperial Admiral (???) *Supreme Commander (2550-???) |species= Sangheili |gender= Male |height=8.7 feet'' |weapons=*Energy Sword(dual wield) *Brute Plasma Rifle(dual wield) *Covenant Carbine *Covenant Sniper |equipment=*Bubble Shield *Active Camouflage *Regenerator *Teleporter |vehicles= *Shadow of Retribution (Carrier) *Shadow of Intent (Carrier) *Phantom *Wraith *Spectre *Type-26 banshee *Ghost *Seraph-class Starfighter *SpecialOps Stealth Plane |eyes=Gold |Battles=Any |affiliation= *Covenant, later Covenant Separatists *Sangheili Alliance (2555) }} Biography Human-Covenant War I have served 661 Cycles and 151 units in service to the Covenant fleet. I was successful in many battles. Seeking enemies I later in life started to seek new enemies and I started my plot to attack the UNSC, Spartan 079, and Spartan 117. I knew about the Spartans in 2544. I began to chase after Spartan 079 with my Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter, known as the Seraph to UNSC, then I pulled back and witnessed Spartan 079 pulling back to cover his teammates, but he scraped hulls with two closely flying cruisers, lost control, and crashed. I then boarded the Resplendent Fervor to begin pursuit of Spartan 117. The relentlessness of the Spartans' attack shocked the Fleet Master. They broke out of the hangar and into the corridor beyond at speed, firing at anything in the way. I and my small team of elites were dispatched to take out Spartan 117, this was going to be an exciting assault for me. Thel 'Lodamee and I, along two another elites, ambushed the Spartans. Later Thel 'Lodamee intercepted Spartan-117 and Hasley and I escaped the Resplendent Fervor just before it exploded. Marching towards war During the 9th Age of Reclamation, I built an army; I made a large army division, with special ops commanders to command the squadron of their group. Later during the 9th Age of Reclamation I started a battle, while the Arbiter and others were on their Great Journey, I and my squadron of elites then searched for Spartan 117 and their troops and we found him taking cover by shrubs, probably gathering Intel. Anyway we soon fired shots and I, (Andromeda), (backing up and trying to find cover), slipped and fell off down a small cliff. While hanging on as best as I could, an elite major helped me out and soon after three to five hours of fighting I retreated along with my squad. It was a small victory for the Spartan and his marines. The Great War Soon the time for war came. It took place on a field like the storm only on a smaller scale and without the swirling vortex in the sky. It had a passage to a plateau. I marched somewhat three-thousand miles with my army of 50,000 elites. I then said, “We will fight to the death and we will fight for the Covenant!!!” they then prepared for attack. Spartan 117 was sniping on the plateau. Then Spartan 117 shot me and I was wounded. I then said, “Special Ops Commanders take over, and you two follow me.” I and two special operation commanders then went up the passage until we got to the top. I then said, “Hey Demon…surrender or die!”. Spartan 117 dispatched the two Spec Ops Commanders using a combat knife. I withdrew my energy sword and tossed the second hilt at the Spartan. We engaged in battle and I was surprised at his fighting skills. He knocked me to the ground. Just as he was about to finish me off I tossed a plasma grenade in front of him, I performed a kick up and strafed back. As the grenade exploded the Spartan then dodged. More Covenant troops then proceeded to my position and started firing at the Spartan, a Pelican then came into view and started firing on the troops, I dodged and quickly took cover, the Spartan then escaped. The Pillar of Autumn or The Cairo Station I went to the Cairo station to make sure that the bomb was working properly. I was leading covenant forces on the titular orbital platform. Spartan 117 was working alone along with the help of marines. He was throwing grenades and shooting at me and some elites as well. A UNSC soldier then came down and I charged at him with my energy sword and impaled him in the stomach, I engaged battle with the Spartan and suffered a heavy wound, so while Spartan 117 went to the bomb room, I refused to surrender by fleeing back to the Type-52 troop carrier. Outskirts Soon when me and my elites were dropped off by the phantom I then moved towards the truck to take cover and my small squadron of elites were opening fire. As soon as all the elites were dead except for me, I then teleported to the beach where I waited for Spartan 117 to come, when he did, I fought while taking cover. When the Type-52 troop carrier came I then jumped inside and took the plasma turret firing upon Spartan 117, we managed to escape but we would provide covering fire to other Covenant troops. Sacred Icon This was the first time that I met the Arbiter, I didn't find his armor appealing, although it was thousands of years old, it looked rather ancient. Witnessing that the armor could only stay camouflaged for a small about of time was also a disadvantage. I liked his tactics and personality. While the Arbiter was fighting off flood at the library on Installation 05. I was fighting off the flood on Installation 05 at a different location. Sacred Icon(100,000 Years War) As soon as the Arbiter reached the quarantine zone. I met with him and Rtas Vadumee said, “We must hold this camp until reinforcements arrive.” I said “How long.” and Rtas Vadumee said, “I cannot guarantee an exact time, twenty minutes or so.” and we did slaughtering all of the flood that we came in contact with, it wasn't easy. After the fight has gone on for a while, a Phantom descended from above, firing on any remaining Flood in the zone. Quarantine Zone I took the Type-46 Infantry Support Vehicle and I used the turret, my favorite job, we moved into the quarantine zone killing everyone in our way. Later when we reached the Sentinel Construction Factory I said, “Hurry Arbiter, move on and I will meet you on the gondola." He nodded at me. I then left him and continued my way through the flood trying my best to get to the gondola. When I got there I met with Rtas Vadum and special ops elites. When the Arbiter came I then said, “Okay we will move on to the gondola and continue fighting until we get the sacred icon. There should be a lot of enemies, but that wont stop us.” As soon as we fought all the flood we encountered, I said, “Hurry Arbiter, get the Icon before it's too late.” Post Schism Era A Peace Treaty The shaky-to-steady alliance between the Separatists and our former foes, the humans, was forged entirely out of necessity. The UNSC forces were on the defensive, and we had two common enemies that wished for their extinction: the Covenant and the Flood. While our two factions experience some friction, we have learned to work with one another for our mutual survival. Later the UNSC, the Arbiter, other factions, and I fought against the Flood. Floodgate During the Second Battle of Earth, The Arbiter, Spartan 117, and I fought the flood. Our job was to stop the infestation and find Cortona. I didn't feel like finding Cortona because she wasn’t important to me right now, so I left that job to the Arbiter and Spartan 117 while I dealed with the flood with my comrades. Shadow of Intent (may use multiple times) While the battle of Installation 00 was happening I remain in my quarters, at the command center, or in the conference room. In my quarters I do work, planning, and other stuff. At the command center I make goals, obtain status reports, and get hold of information as soon as possible. At the conference room I decide whether we should carry out the missions or not if necessary. Forming the Sangheili Alliance The Sangheili Alliance was formed after the Covenant Separatists was formed. Andromeda Vadum left the Covenant Separatists, though the reason is unknown, he actively recruited members to join who fought against the Covenant Remnant and are allied with the Covenant Separatists. Personality Andromeda is a master swordsman and ingenious military tactician. He sometimes looks for competition, and he fights for freedom, and for every aspect of life. He has a cool, calm and collected demeanor when aboard a carrier or commanding ships, possibly due to little to no ground assault. He displays devoted care and encouragement towards his troops and allies. Furthermore, displays honor and respect towards the enemy, but not too much that he underestimates his own abilities during combat. His was often aggressive, narcissistic, and was easily intimidated by demons on the battlefield during the Human-Covenant war. It may have been cowardly to run away from a fight, but running away gave him a better chance of surviving. After the Human-Covenant War, he surpassed this vice, and became more courageous, determined and persistent. After the defeat of Zephyr 'Rorke, with the help of Josh Konaree, he merited the rank of Imperial Admiral and continued to exhibit supreme leadership skills and courage. List of Appearances *Retaliation (Novel) *Hammer Fall RolePlay Category:Ignition RP members and factions